The Girl in Shining Green Armor
by Kitwarrior24
Summary: The nations are the only ones in the World Meeting Room. But why do they always feel like they are being watched, and not by Canada. Who is this mysterious figure and what secret to they have? Rated T for Hetalia.
1. The Mysterious Figure

**Hey guys! Kit here. I have been obsessed with the anime Hetalia! I cosplay as Fem!Britain and sometimes Canada. :) Any who. I have an OC that I have been dying to reveal to you all and here she finally is! (Hints of her have been being revealed on my profile every week, and I will continue to put out more stuff as I come up with it.) On with the fic! **

**BTDubbs, you can find all information on her so far on my profile. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One: The Mysterious Figure

America sat in his usual seat in the big World Meeting Room. At the beginning of every month, all of the countries gathered to discuss what was going on in their respective countries. The normal hubbub of the gathered nations droned on and America shifted his gaze to the ever bickering France and England. They were most likely arguing about which was cooler, or something lame like that. America sighed and leaded back in his seat, but then something caught his eye. A person was sitting in the darkest corner of the room, wearing a dark, hooded cloak. The shadow's obscured the person's face, making gender hard to determine. The person had their gaze fixed on the bickering duo as well. _Who was this mysterious figure?_

Ireland's POV:** (A/N: OC reveal time!)**

I sat silently in the corner, watching England fighting with France, when I felt someone's eyes on me. Glancing over, I notice that America was staring rather intently at me, with a look of concentration in his eyes, which was strange. _What happened to that little boy who listened to every little thing England told him? Well, I guess that is what war does to you._ I thought, sighing, as I turned my gaze back to the arguing nations. At this moment, German shouted,

"Vill you all just SHUT UP!" This quieted everyone down, as they turned to look at Germany. "Zats better." Italy raised his hand,

"Germany! Germany!" Italy yelled, jumping up and down in his seat, waving his arm all around

"Ja? (Yes?)" Germany asked

"Can we have some PASTA?" The Italian asked, and Germany put his head in his hands.

"No Italy. The meeting haz just started and it iz not time to eat yet." I giggled quietly, trying not to draw attention to myself. But alas, they were bound to notice me sometime.

"Hey guys." America called and I felt myself stiffen, I knew what was coming. "Who is that?" he asked, pointing towards the dark corner I had positioned my self in. And everyone turned to look. Most of the nations shrugged, but a few just felt uncomfortable, as if they were thinking of a way to draw attention away from me, and I knew that they were. At that moment, however, there was a knock on the windows, which drew everyone's gaze. There was a girl with bright red hair and a green shirt and skirt. She also had a shamrock pinned to her green beret, something she had picked up from France, no doubt. I smiled. _Way to go Alice! _I thought, _I mean, after all, what are twins for?_

France walked over to the window and opened it. Alice jumped in and flung her arms around him.

"Hey. 'Ow you doing?" Alice asked, mangling her words as always. After pulling away from France, she proceeded to hug Scotland, Wales and Australia. And then she set her sights on England, who shied away from her. "Come here, you!" she shouted, as he got up and began to run away.

"No! Get away from me you blood git! Help! Someone! Anyone!" he yelled, "Except France" he added as an after thought. Eventually, Alice calmed down and sat in the offered chair.

"So," America began, "Who are you?"

"My name is Alice O'Leary. Nice to meet ya!" She said, a huge smile on her face.

"And what country are you?" America pressed,

"Oh! I used to be Southern Ireland, but now I am the Republic of Ireland. You can call me Ire." She stuck out her hand and America shook it.

"Nice to meet you. I am America! I am the Hero."

"Yeah, yeah. I know who you all are. Right?" She asked, turning to France, who shrugged,

"If you say so. Anyway, where is your sister?" Immediately the room fell silent and I noticed Wales and Australia trying to tell France to stop by making the throat cutting gesture, as Scotland face palmed. I glanced over at England, and saw how pale he had become, unfortunately America noticed as well.

"Hey dude? Are you okay?" he asked, resting a hand on the older nation's shoulder.

"I'm fine" he swallowed, "Just fine." But America just stared at him, not convinced.

"You have a sister?" Germany asked.

Alice nodded, "Yep. My twin sister. Her name is Amelia, or Northern Ireland."

"Oh, you mean the nation that was defeated and killed by England?" Germany stated.

"Umm, yep. That one. I haven't seen her in a very long time." Alice said, scratching the back of her head. Everyone looked at her, not sure what to believe. I sighed, _This has gone on long enough. They were going to find out sooner or later._ I stood up and stepped out of the shadows, my shoulder length ginger hair rustling as I moved, I cleared my throat and everyone turned to look.

I held up a hand, "Hi. Nice to meet you all." They all stared at me shocked, though some for different reasons than others.

"What do you think you are doing?" Scotland asked, standing up. I held up a finger and smiled.

"It's okay Allistor. I know what I am doing. And Dylan." I said, turning to Wales, "Don't you even start."

"So, who are you?" America asked.

"Amelia Kirkland, also known as Northern Ireland, but you can call me Ireland."

America looked confused, "Kirkland? But that is the same last name as Iggy..." he trailed off, looking between England and me. "No way."

The others looked at him, trying to figure out what they were thinking. "No way what?" Italy asked, looking very confused.

"They are married." he said, incredulously and I smiled.

"Bingo! Congratulations! But that took you a really long time." America turned to England,

"So is that why your full title is the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland?" England came over and grabbed my hand,

"No. That is our title." he said and smiled at me. I caught my self remembering then first time I had seen him smile, when I first met him.

_Flashback Time!_

_France strode across the field, with a small red haired girl behind him. France looked around 14 and the girl looked around 5 or 6, but they were countries, and the age they looked didn't matter. She was wearing a knee length green skirt and a green shirt with flowing sleeves. She also had on a green beret with a four leaf clover sticking out of the green ribbon that was tied around the brim of the hat. On her feet she wore black lace up combat boots with a 1/2 inch heel. (**A/N: ****She and Alice wear the same outfit, except Amelia has glasses and Alice wears contacts,. They are identical, and can only be told apart a few ways, this being one of them. And yes, they wear the same outfit as kids as they do in current day, but Amelia normally has her black hooded cloak on to show some connection to England. Anyway, enough with that, back to the story.)**_

_"Hey. England!" France called as they got nearer to the river. A young boy around the little girl's age turned around. He had messy blonde hair and was wearing a black cloak, so she couldn't see the rest of his outfit, and black boots like hers, except without the heel.  
_

_"Hey. Who's your friend?"_

_"This is Northern Ireland. Her twin sister is Southern Ireland."_

_The girl waved, "Nice to meet you, you can call me Ireland. My sister is Ire."_

_"Nice to meet you too. I'm England. Do you have a human name? Mine is Arthur Kirkland."_

_"Um.. yeah. Mine is Amelia O'Leary, and my twin is Alice O'Leary." Amelia said nervously. But then England smiled.  
_

_"I can tell we are going to be great friends." And France gave her a knowing look._

* * *

**And we are done chapter one! I love this story already and I had no idea where it was going to go when I was writing it, so yep. Feedback is appreciated, and please point out any errors**. **If you want to see the outfits from the story, visit this link: ** (www,pinterest,com/Kitwarrior24/fanfiction-stuff/)  
** Just take out the parentheses and replace the commas with periods and you are good! Read and Review.  
**


	2. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

**Hey guys, Kit here! Happy almost Saint Patrick's Day. I wasn't going to post again until next week, but I got home from school and I was like 'what the heck, lets post another chapter.' I will probably also post on the 17th because of Ireland and Saint Patrick's Day and yep. I am also watching the Blue Exorcist Movie while I write this, so that will be fun. My sister, Enderfriend284, and I came up with the idea while walking home. BTDubbs, France is a whole bunch of OOC in this chapter, so be aware of that.  
**

**I am thrilled that so many people like the story!**

**People who followed: kittycat2654, and 13-BlackCat-2020**

**People who favorited: kittycat2654, and 13-BlackCat-2020**

**This chapter is dedicated to Enderfriend284 (first viewer and my Onee-Chan), and everyone who followed or favorited my story. Thanks so much :).**

**Disclaimer (Cause I forgot in chapter 1): I don't own Hetalia. Only Amelia, Alice and the plot! It was also pointed out that I forgot to mention that I don't own the the song "What Doesn't Kill You", by Kelly Clarkson. Sorry about that. All rights go to their respective owners. On with the fic!**

_Italics is Flashbacks and thoughts. _

* * *

Chapter Two: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

From Chapter One:

"_So is that why your full title is the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland?" England came over and grabbed my hand, _

_"No. That is our title." he said and smiled at me._

Normal POV:

The nations were all shocked, England was married? After a few minutes of arguing and shouting, Germany finally yelled,

"Zats it. SHUT UP!" They all stared at him before taking their seats, Amelia next to England and Alice next to France (**A/N: The seating goes Amelia, England, Alice, and France)** America jumped up and pointed at his over head projector,

"I propose that we get a team of super heroes to defeat the aliens that are bound to come!"**(1)** And then came the chorus of nos and no ways. America visibly sighed and plopped down into his chair.

"Why are we even having this meeting?" Alice asked,

"Oh, we are talking about how everyone did in the 2014 Winter Olympics." a small voice replied,

"Who are you?" America asked,

"You bloody git, that is your brother, Canada." England yelled before muttering 'wanker' under his breath.

"So, who got the most medals?" America asked, "I don't think it was me."

"I think it was Russia, then Norway and Canada."**(****2)**

"Ha Ha. You are not awesome. You got beaten by your little brother." Prussia laughed,

"You're one to be talking, bruder. You aren't even in the Olympics, plus we all know that Canada only did that well because his teams won Men's and Women's Hockey." Canada rubbed the back of his neck,

"Yeah. It is the only thing I am good at. Oops?"

Alice's POV (After the meeting)

I followed France, England and Amelia out of the room. Amelia had pulled her hood back up over her head, and was holding hands with England, the latter having his other hand in his pocket. Even though they weren't speaking out loud, I could tell they were talking. Some kind of magic thing that Arthur told Amelia about, but not me no doubt. **(3)** I glanced over at France, who was strangely silent.

"Hey." I called and he turned around.

"Hmm?" he asked, though he seemed to not be listening.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I stared at him, not convinced.

"Hey! Ally!" I turned and say Sealand beckoning me over, "Come and play with me." I smiled,

"Sure." Turning back to Amelia, I said, "Bye Amelia, Arthur, Francis."

France's POV

After Alice left, England turned to me.

"What is up with you, Frog?"

"Oh, Angleterre (England). There is nothing wrong with me." He shook his head,

"Listen, I know something is up, so spill." I sighed, knowing that I couldn't hid much from him.

"Fine. I think Alice is seeing someone else. **(A/N: By the way, France and Alice are dating. Did I mention that? Oops, guess not. Must have slipped my mind or something. *nervous laughter*. Any who, back to the story.)**

"What? Why would she be doing that? She loves you Francis!" Amelia said, and I figured that I should believe her, them being twins and all, but I just couldn't shake the thought from my mind. **(A/N: Amelia calls the countries by their real names, and Alice does sometimes.)**

"She has been away for several days at a time. The same time every month." And what shocked me was that Amelia and England both started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Alice isn't cheating on you! She is just spending some quality time with Hungary, because they are so much alike and all." I wiped a tear from my eye. _That was it? I over reacted over a friendly get together with a friend? I really am an idiot. Oh well, I guess that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. _**(4)**

* * *

**(1)This is an Avengers reference. **

**(2) These are the actual 2014 Sochi Olympic Winter Games results. The top five were Russia (13 gold, 11 silver, 9 bronze), Norway (11 gold, 5 silver, 10 bronze), Canada (10 gold, 10 silver, 5 bronze), USA (9 gold, 7 silver, 12 bronze) and Netherlands (8 gold, 7 silver, 9 bronze). And Canada won gold in both Men's (vs. Sweden) and Women's (vs. USA) Hockey. **

**(3) Amelia was First Mate when England was a pirate, so he taught her how to talk telepathically so that the crew and enemies couldn't hear their plans and such. Story coming out about this soon I hope *crosses fingers*  
**

**(4) "What Doesn't Kill You" by Kelly Clarkson**

**I am aware that this is a really long end note, but I have so much to say to you all. Ya know? Anyway, this is a list of the different ways to tell Alice and Amelia apart (Amelia is the younger by 2 1/2 minutes).**

**Amelia has shorter bangs and longer hair in the back, and Alice has longer bangs and shorter hair in the back.**

**Amelia wears black lace up combat boots, and Alice wears green flats. Amelia also wears a black cloak.**

**Amelia's eyes are more silver than brown and Alice's eyes are more brown than silver.**

**Alice is half of a centimeter taller than Amelia.**

**Amelia has more freckles than Alice. **

**Amelia's accent is more British than Irish and Alice's accent is more Irish than British. **

**Amelia hangs out more with Britain and Alice hangs out more with France.**

**And I think that is all. Cool. Also, I finished the Blue Exorcist Movie, just as I was posting this. Ciao for now! **


	3. A Prank Call and a Foreboding Dream

**Hey guys, Kit here. I am sorry that I haven't been updating lately, this story at least. I had major writer's block. The creative writing teacher at my school said that there is no such thing as writer's block and I want to go and tell him that there is, but it is just for a specific subject, like Hetalia. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I only own Amelia and Alice and my head cannon for them.**

* * *

America was bored, and if you knew the hamburger loving nation, you would realize that this was not a good thing. So, he did the most logical thing. He picked up his phone and decided to prank call England. After pressing the corresponding characters in the older nation's phone number, the phone began to ring.

_"Dia duit? Féidir liom a iarraidh atá ag caint?" (Hello? May I ask who is speaking?) _said the voice over the phone. It sounded sleepy and strangely feminine.

"Huh? SPEAK AMERICAN!"

_"Cad é? Ní Meiriceánach teanga! Stop scriosadh Béarla na Banríona!" (What? American is not a language! Stop destroying the Queen's English!)_

"I don't speak you weirdo language! And what are you doing at England's house?"

_"Ní Ghaeilge teanga aisteach! Agus cad tá tú ag caint faoi? tá cónaí orm anseo. Tá mé pósta le Sasana." (Gaelic is not a weird language. And what are you talking about? I live here. I am married to England.)_

"Huh? What? Can you put England on the phone?" America said, after a moment of thought.

_"Cad! Ghlaonn tú i lár na hoíche agus ag súil dom a dhéanamh cad a rá agat? Le do thoil, nach bhfuil mé do sheirbhíseach, tú wanker fuilteacha!" (What! You call in the middle of the night and expect me to do what YOU say? Please, I am not your servant, you bloody wanker!)_

America just stood there, and hung up the phone.

oO0Oo

Ireland hung up the now none responsive phone and shrugged to herself.

_I wonder why he was so confused, _then it hit her, _Oh, wait. I was speaking Gaelic. My bad._

Ireland then turned and went back into the kitchen where England was sitting at the table, sipping a mug of tea. He glanced up as she came into the room.

"Who was on the phone?" Amelia took a seat next to her husband and gratefully accepted the mug that was handed to her.

"Meiriceá. (America) He decided that it would be a good idea to prank call you in thr middle of the bloody night! I guess he was the one who got pranked though."

"And why is that luv?"

"I was half asleep and didn't realize that I was speaking in Gaelic until after he hung up." England laughed and took another sip of his tea. "Well, we can go back to bed, there is about three hours until we have to leave for work." Amelia stood up,

"I have some paper work to take care of before I go into the office, so I need to stay up. But you go ahead." England looked at her for a second, then stood up.

"Okay. I'll see you at work then." He kissed her on the forehead and went back into the bedrooma as Amelia picked up her tea and headed to their shared study.

* * *

America just stood there, looking at the phone in his hand, as if it was a nuclear bomb or some alien object. _Who was that strange woman on the phone?_ The blond nation took a deep breath and pressed the redail button and held the phone up to his ear.

_"Hello?" _England's voice came over the speaker, obviously annoyed.

"Yo dude! Is there some strange woman at your house?"

_"You call me at 3:00 in the morning to ask me if there is a woman in my bloody house? That better not be all you bloody want."_

"No, dude, I called you like 10 minutes ago and some strange woman answered the phone and started talking in some weird ass language. Did I call the wrong number?"

_"What? No! That was my wife, you twat! And she was speaking in Gaelic, her native tounge. If thats all you have to say, goodbye." _At this the phone cut off and the line went dead.

* * *

Alice was sitting in the middle of her darkened living room, knees drawn up to her chest. A wine glass sat, untouched, in front of her. The wine was pale, and matched the color of her skin. The lights suddenly flicked on and Alice looked up, glancing around wildly.

"Mon amour? Quel est le problème? Avez-vous eu un cauchemar?" (My love? What' wrong? Did you have a nightmare?)

France stood in the doorway, looking concerned.

"No, nothing like that. I just-" She stopped as France came closer and wrapped her in a hug.

"Its okay mon amour. (My love) You can tell me what happened." This seemed to be the last straw and Alice broke down in tears, hiding her face against France's shoulder.

"it wasn't necessarily a nightmare. It seemed to real. I saw Amelia getting attacked and right before I woke up. I saw a clock on the wall, next to a calander. It was 3:15 am on 17 July. And that's today!"

"Its fine. It couldn't have been real. Look," he pointed to the clock on the mantle, "it's already 4:10."

"But France," Alice said, grabbing on to his sleeve as he stood up, "Amelia is in London, and we are an hour ahead of London. It's almost 3:15 IN LONDON!"

* * *

**Just to clear things up, England and Amelia speak Gaelic at normally, and Alice and France speak French. I know that this was really short, but I wanted to have it end with Alice freaking out and I couldn't think of anymore filler stuff. I will hopefully be updating this and my collection of poems, but I might not be able to because of limited internet access. I also just noticed that I have been spelling Éire wrong. It is spelled Éire not Ire. Thanks and Ciao for Now!**


End file.
